Cherubimon
Summary Cherubimon (Virus/Evil) is an Angel Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological Cherub. It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment. Angel Digimon, which are positioned at the ultimate "Virtue", have the aspect of their being easily stained by its antithesis of "Vice" as a consequence of their extremity. It was once a member of the Celestial Digimon, but a virus caused it to turn evil, which led it to cast a spell transforming the Spirits of Darkness from Loweemon and JagerLoweemon into Duskmon and Velgemon. Cherubimon is the main antagonist in Digimon: The Golden Digimentals and a major antagonist in Digimon Frontier. He is the guardian of Kerna (God) and His wisdom, and he was entrusted with the Spirits of Steel, Earth, Wood, Water, and Darkness. In Digimon: The Golden Digimentals, after Antylamon is defeated, he rises from the waters of a lake as Cherubimon, a bestial, jester-shaped Digimon who constantly exudes darkness in the form of black snow. He reverts all the Digimon to RookieLevel, then pulls them into his hands and begins to juggle them, only to hurl them away and turn on Willis. Although the Digimon fight back, the monster easily has the upper hand and is about to devour them when Angemon and Angewomon suddenly arrive, blowing off Cherubimon's arms with their divine attacks and releasing the Digimon. In order to bring back the Willis he once knew, Cherubimon then reverses the flow of time, transforming all of the DigiDestined and their Digimon into toddlers. However, he is unable to prevent Angemon and Angewomon from digivolving to Seraphymon and Magnadramon, which releases the Golden Digi-Eggs and allows Veemon and Terriermon to golden armor digivolve into Magnamon and Rapidmon. The Holy Knight Digimon are swallowed by Cherubimon, but within the beast they encounter the soul of Endigomon, who was awakened after it heard Yolei tell Poromon she needed "time to heal", echoing something Willis once told him. The suffering Digimon pleads with Magnamon and Rapidmon to put him out of his misery, so they unleash their strongest attacks at the core of the virus. Released from the virus, Cherubimon reverts to its normal state, but dies seconds later. Cherubimon (Evil) is Lopmon's digivolution in Digimon Battle Spirit and Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5. In Digimon Frontier, Cherubimon held a strong compassion for the Beast-type Digimon, and he began asking for Seraphimon to change some of the laws for Beast-type Digimon. However, Cherubimon eventually started to think that neither Seraphimon or Ophanimon cared what he thought, a paranoia that only intensified when he saw them talking without him, and thought that the two of them were plotting to undermine him. Cherubimon's sadness and hatred soon consumed him, opening his heart to the darkness created by Lucemon. Transformed into an evil parody of himself, Cherubimon rallied beast-type Digimon and others who shared his beliefs and declared war. His servants destroyed many parts of the Digital World. To further his plans, he brought four of the Legendary Warrior spirits to physical forms and placed the corrupted Spirit of Darkness in Koichi, whose mind wandered into their world, making him Duskmon. But even using all the data he collected to make himself invincible, he was finally defeated by EmperorGreymon and purged of all his malice. A short time later, after the DigiDestined ended up on the Ophanimon, Patamon found Cherubimon's Digi-Egg, which hatched into a Conomon that immediately digivolved to Lopmon. The spirit of the purified Cherubimon also made a short appearance just before the final battle with Lucemon, informing the humans of his true weakness. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-C '''| At least '''5-B to potentially 3-A Name: Cherubimon Virus/Evil, Kerpymon Origin: Digimon Adventure 02: Hurricane Touchdown!/Digimon Frontier Gender: Male Age: Varies from season to season Classification: Ultimate/Mega Level Digimon, Cherub/Angel Digimon - One of the Great Angels/Celestial Digimon, Virus Type Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation | Can manipulate time and space, by rendering with space he can teleport things with just a thought, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, can shoot damaging black spherical projectiles, which degenerate anything they hit (his supply is limitless - they come from inside his body), can survive in space, Lightning Manipulation, can power up his lightning bolts by absorbing other nearby Digimon or whoever near, Teleportation, when he touches something, the data is absorbed and degenerates, Phasing, can create projections of himself, capable of creating shadow clones, which are weaker than the original Cherubimon, can enlarge himself, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, can drag spirits of humans from the Real World and bring them to the Digital World, capable of gravitating objects, dimensional travel, can create wormholes via powerscaling, Regeneration (Low-Godly), when his opponent(s) are sucked into the mouth of Cherubimon, they are sent to another dimension, can apparently travel through shadows/darkness, etc. Attack Potency: Street Level (Lopmon is not particularly powerful due to being a Rookie) | At least Planet level+ to potentially Universal, he can manipulate time and space (stated to be a threat to the entire world by Daisuke and according to his profiles, when he appears, the balance of the Digital World is destroyed and collapses, on par with Ophanimon and Seraphimon, who both contain a fraction of Lucemon's power) Speed: '''At least '''Peak Human (Rookie level Digimon should be stronger than the average human adult)' '|''' At least Relativistic+''' (was able to keep up with MagnaGarurumon & KaiserGreymon - both were able to dodge lightning bolts and lasers on their hybrid form), possibly FTL (MagnaGarurumon is stated to move at light speed and is presumably faster with its Aviation Unit) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Class XJ+ via powerscaling Durability: At least Planet Level+, possibly Higher (tanked numerous attacks from Ophanimon, MagnaGarurumon, and KaiserGreymon), Regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Wendigomon (the virus corrupting Cherubimon) must be destroyed first in order to put Cherubimon down. This can be accomplished by allowing oneself to be swallowed by Cherubimon to enter the dimension in which Wendigomon resides, but it is highly likely that characters who can travel through or cut through dimensions can bypass this step. Stamina: High Range: Several hundred miles, Possibly Universal (rapidly manipulated space and his presence is said to be a detriment to the entire Digital World) Standard Equipment: Damaging black spherical projectiles, which degenerate anything they hit (his supply is limitless - they come from inside his body) Intelligence: The embodiment of "God's Wisdom", in his Virus form he is extremely cruel and manipulative, but he is sometime blinded by his overconfidence and inner compassion Weaknesses: Is a Rookie Digimon without any memories and is thus devoid of combat experience | Somewhat overconfident, deep down he only wishes to be loved and respected, a trait that can be exploited by beings of endless compassion like Ophanimon to temporarily paralyze him | Secretly wants to die, plays with his opponents, Wendigomon (whose stats and space-time control are weaker than Cherubimon's) can be reached by having Cherubimon swallow his opponent Notable Attacks/Techniques As Lopmon: * Tiny Twister: Spins its ears around to send out a tiny tornado at a target. * Blazing Ice: '''Supercools the air in front of it to shoot out razor sharp ice projectiles. As Cherubimon: * '''Lightning Spear: Creates a bolt of lightning and throws it at the enemy. * Thousand Spears: A variation that creates multiple Lightning Spears. * Heaven's Judgement: Summons a thunder cloud that drops a set number of lightning bolts * Final Judgment: A bigger variation of Storm of Judgment. * Lightning Blast: Unleashes a blast of energy from his mouth. * Holy Hug: Grabs his enemies and squeezes the life out of them. * Kerubimausu: An attack where Cherubimon inhales and sucks in everything into another dimension. * Vortex: He attacks by drawing everything into a vortex, allowing him to easily manipulate debris and use them as projectiles to crush foes and twists time and space to drop entire castles on his opponents Note: This profile covers every ability that he has shown in the anime (season 4 and including the movie). His name is from Cherubim (singular: Cherub), the second rank angel and one of a class of celestial beings described in the Book of Enoch. Digimon Directory Key: Lopmon | Frontier | Adventure Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Digimon Category:Angels Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Monsters